Two Pairs of Lovers
by EmeraldRing
Summary: Adam and Eve quench their thirst with the irresistible couple opposite them. Eve wants to just turn them, not kill them, meaning another pair of vampire lovers will be brought into the world. Takes place after the end of the movie. More chapters to come. Rating may change.
1. Moonlight

Two pairs of lovers were bathed by the moonlight.

One pair conjoined in a passionate kiss their arms wrapped tightly around each other. A man and woman hungrily consumed the others body, soul, so intoxicated they didn't even notice the other pair who were standing not far away watching them.

"We're just gonna turn them though, right?" Eve said as they slowly pushed themselves off the wall they were leaning on for support.

"How romantic of you," Adam replied.

The pair were exhausted and starved. Motivated to use the extraordinary effort they required to take even a few steps with the promise of the two lovers whose kiss was surely sending their beautiful blood pumping through their bodies at a fast pace. The pair could feel an adrenaline rush coming forgetting their concerns of infected blood. It didn't matter now. So close to starvation they were that the risk of drinking bad blood or even being seen by a passer bye was pushed to the back of their minds.

Eve contacted the other pair first as they sat on a bench still kissing. She looked almost ghost like with the moonlight giving her white hair a silvery sheen.

As Adam had requested the woman Eve grabbed the man with both arms around his shoulders. She moved too fast for any human, or zombie as Adam would say, to possibly react to. Barely a second had passed before Eve plunged her teeth into his neck. He was delicious. Oh god he was delicious. Who was it that said a starved man always eats the best meals?

Adam was one step behind Eve. The delay giving the woman just enough time to left out one scream before Adam lifted her off the bench. He wrapped his arms all the way around her body so pressing them close together as he drank. At a first glance it may have looked like they were two lovers with Adam passionately kissing her neck.

Eve, who was still bending over to reach the mans neck moved to sit next to him on the bench, her fangs not loosing contact. They drank, feeling the life drain from their victims. The pair didn't struggling, overcome with such sudden blood loss and shock.

Opportunities to drink blood like this were limited in the modern world. While Adam and Eve would have commonly done this in the centuries past changing times called for blood in plastic packs and delicate glasses. More sophisticated some might say but nothing compared to blood directly from the source. It was raw, almost animalistic. The starved pair drank with such enthusiasm their need for blood almost overpowered their capacity to drink it in so drips began to fall down their chins. Then droplets ran in streams down their necks, some caught in Eves hair contrasting against the white but still they didn't stop. Drinking, drinking, this was heaven, this was pure satisfaction, this was a thirst being truly quenched.

Adam was the first to stop. The girl was smaller than the man and Adam could drink faster than Eve. To turn them, not kill them, takes practice, practice that they both had plenty of. He was satisfied that he had managed to fill him self without risking her death. It would have been hard to stop if he had still been hungry, probably impossible. He continued to hold her body close to his, savoring the moment before he gently laid her on the ground. Eve stopped soon after breathing heavily. She looked up at Adam and smiled, her teeth bloody. She followed suit laying the man next to the woman then moved to stand beside Adam.

They stared down at the seemingly lifeless couple. Eve turned to Adam, stood on her tiptoes, roughly grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back exposing his blood stained neck. Adam moaned gently while Eve followed a stream of blood up his neck with her tongue as Adam wrapped his arms around her waist.

Two pairs of lovers were bathed by the moonlight.


	2. An Awakening

Cold.

Her body felt cold. Like she was facing an icy wind, her skin tightening, goose bumps forming.

The possibility that she was dead crossed her mind but she soon let go of that likelihood. Having a somewhat rational discussion with oneself inside ones head was a sure indication there was some brain activity still going on. But it was this feeling of utter coldness that cemented the undeniable truth that life was clinging to her. Dead bodies couldn't feel nor could they consciously acknowledge that they were feeling. But dead bodies turn cold, don't they? Was her heart even beating? Was she still breathing? Doubt crawled under her skin it was making her shake, or maybe it was fear and confusion, or perhaps it was that still ever present cold feeling that wasn't even logical given the warm, humid Moroccan nights.

Ah, there it is.

A memory.

_I'm definitely alive_.

Alive but not quite right perhaps. She could not shake the feeling that there was something inherently wrong with her body. Like all her energy had been drained yet there was still something surging inside her, something awakening inside her like a new energy had taken place of an old one. Her body continued to shudder to the point that she became aware of the hard ground beneath her.

She opened her eyes for the first time. Her eyelids felt heavy, it hurt, like they had turned to sand paper. Wincing slightly she was faced with a black night sky and a faint yellow glow from the bottom of her peripheral vision that was probably coming from some shop or streetlight she deduced.

She was definitely conscious, although possibly injured in some way, she was definitely lying down on the ground and it was definitely nighttime.

Closing her eyes again she attempted to remember what events had led up to her strange predicament.

Dinner. Yes she definitely remembered dinner. Then did she go for a walk? No. There was music. Yes! A walk to get to the music. Yasmine was performing and then… then...?

She made an exasperated scoff angry with herself for not being able to remember however pleased that she had discovered use of her vocal cords remained in tact.

Concentrating hard again she repeated dinner, walk, Yasmine.

Dinner, walk, Yasmine, dinner, walk, Yasmine… Fadal! Off course Fadal had been with her. They had watched Yasmine performed then sat enjoying the warm night on the bench opposite the bar. They had kissed. She remembered now. At the thought of him that strange energy surging through her swelled, the cold subsided, it was as if her lungs had once again returned to full capacity. She opened her eyes but this time did not care at the pain.

She felt alive.

* * *

"Its some kind of ridiculous irony surely,' Adam said quietly as he followed Eve back to her house after their feast.

"What is my darling?" Eve replied.

"That I'm struggling to walk on my full stomach just as much as I struggled on my empty one, it's almost poetic," Adam answered in his usual philosophical, deep voice.

Eve laughed quietly.

"Perhaps. Although I'd probably go with pathetic rather than poetic," she said still smiling.

"Come on now you really are walking incredibly slow, at this speed the sun will be up before we reach home," Eve said extending her arm behind her.

Adam reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You're always one step ahead of me,"

Eve didn't reply.

Quickening the pace slightly they continued their way home. Eve aught to have been kinder to Adam as it truly was difficult to walk. To gorge themselves like that in minutes after decades of savouring small sips from shot glasses meant their bodies were in shock with this sudden over abundance of sustenance.

Finally reaching their home, Eve supposed she should refer to it as theirs now rather than hers, they both collapsed on the large mattress Eve kept in the main bedroom. She preferred it on the floor rather than elevated on a bed although it appeared quite high due to the copious amounts of blankets she liked to get lost under which were piled up. They found their usual comfortable position of intertwined legs and arms and rested silently for a few moments.

"We're going to regret it," Adam said suddenly.

Eve didn't have to ask what. She knew what he was talking about. Creating two new vampires in one go in one city was dangerous. It was an advantage that her and Adam were here to keep and eye on them but also a disadvantage, as there were now two more bloodthirsty mouths to feed.

"You realise why we couldn't kill them though," Eve responded.

"Ethics," Adam said.

Eve laughed for the second time that night.

"I realise, of course," Adam continued.

"It was like looking in a damn mirror,"

They were both silent again, thinking. Adam and Eve had been passionate lovers for many centuries now. In that moment of starvation where death was surely coming the thought of dying together was a comforting one. But then they saw the two, young, vulnerable lovers opposite them consuming each other in a desperate passion Adam and Eve knew all to well. The parallels to their own love was not lost on either of them. Like looking in a damn mirror as Adam had so eloquently said. Sentiment had got the better of them.

"Perhaps we were supposed to die, " Adam thought out loud.

"Maybe they were the perfect lovers to replace us in this otherwise cold and loveless world."

"Or perhaps," Eve counteracted.

"It was meant to be like this, maybe there are meant to be two pairs of lovers condemned suffer the perfect agony of each other for centuries more,"

"Love is agony," Adam agreed.

"The best kind," Eve replied.


	3. A Confused State of Mind

**A/N **thanks to the people that have reviewed and followed! It's very inspiring. Just to let you know I'm very busy at uni at the moment with exams and study and what not so I can't make any promises as to when I'll upload new chapters. I write when I feel inspired and when I get the time so thank you for your patience. I'm hoping things will get more interesting in the chapters to come after this. Also apologies for any grammatical errors, like I said its quite full on at uni but I wanted to give you another chapter :)

* * *

Taking in deep breaths of air she decided the next step was to stand up.

_Your name is Arlia. You are alive and you're going to stand up. Now._

She repeated the words firmly in her mind as she slowly pushed herself off the ground and surprising, and thankfully, she felt stronger the more she moved. Finally on her feet she looked up at the sky taking another deep breath in.

Looking down at Farhid who was stirring slightly she bent down grasped his shoulders and called his name.

"Farhid, it's me, Arlia, can you hear me? Can you move?"

Slowly his eyes opened then closed again suddenly as he winced just like she had, no doubt his eyes were experiencing the same heavy, painful feeling. With some effort she helped him to his feet. For a moment they stood still as if time had momentarily stopped both trying desperately to figure out what was happening. They turned to look at each other, both showing extreme confusion. Arlia was the first to talk.

"I…" she started.

"I don't know what's wrong with us. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Farhid closed his eyes, his forehead creasing as he tried to piece together his memories.

"I remember up to seeing Yasmine perform. Then nothing." Arlia continued.

After a few more silent moments Farhid let out an annoyed sigh.

"I can't remember, why can't I remember?" he almost whispered the words as if saying them too loud would only make them more true.

"I feel different too, like I'm empty or cold or…" Farhid paused.

"Just different, I can't explain it." He finished.

"Are we dead Farhid?" Arlia asked.

"No, I don't think so."

Deciding that standing around in their confusion wasn't helping anything the pair began walking, slowly at first then gradually speeding up to their normal pace. It felt bizarre walking the streets of Tangier at this hour. So still and quiet and they were thankful for some quiet to collect their thoughts.

Eventually they came to a rest again after about 20 minutes on a bench outside a little antique shop they frequented. Farhid peered through the darkened window aided by a perfectly angled street lamp that, although dim, illuminated the display inside just enough that he could see some old books and what looked like perfume bottles. Squinting through the window he hoped to see some antique clocks and watches as he had always had a fascination with them especially old pocket watches that you could open with a little button then snap shut with a satisfying sound that Farhid enjoyed. Last year Arlia had bought him a pocket watch. Not for his birthday or for an anniversary just because she saw it and thought of him. He held that tarnished gold watch whenever he missed her.

Momuntarily lost in thought it wasn't until about a minute later Farhid noticed something strange.

"Arlia"

"Come here for a moment" he asked his voice steady despite his quickly rising panic.

Arlia got up off the bench and stood beside him following his gaze into the shop window.

"What you see another watch you want?" She replied playfully.

Expecting a laugh or at least a smile from Farhid she immediately suspected something was wrong when he remained stony faced.

"What is it?" Arlia asked apprehensively, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with another shock tonight.

"Look into the glass, Arlia what can you see?"

Arlia followed his instructions.

"I can't see an…" she didn't finish her sentence. Farhid looked at her filled with concern.

They both stood staring at the glass window. Straight through the glass window. Coming to the realization that they could not see their own reflections.

"It must be the light." Arlia concluded as she moved from side to side attempting to catch the light from the street lamp but to no avail. She turned to face Farhid again.

"Oh my god. What happened to us?"

* * *

"I suppose we should go and find them." Eve sighed. Her head resting on Adam's chest.

"Why. We managed perfectly fine by ourselves when we got turned." Adam replied.

The two hadn't moved much since they collapsed on Eve's pile of blankets but sleep had evaded them while thoughts and concerns over their most recent meal still plagued their minds.

"Because, my darling" Eve said as she slightly raised her head to check the time on her antique clock hanging on the wall.

"It's past 2am, they will have woken up by now but will get rather hungry soon I'd imagine."

Adam sighed. She was right of course. They would have to find them before hunger took over and they killed someone. Non-contaminated blood was hard to come by these days and it was best to keep a low profile if you intended to sneak into hospitals to get pure samples. A pair of vampire serial killers that the media would no doubt give copious amounts of attention to be the definition of bad publicity.

Adam understood and agreed with her reasoning but was so content lying with Eve, feeling her in his arms, and on a full stomach even that dealing with two young vampires was honestly the last thing he wanted to do. But, never the less the pair left the house and began retracing their steps from the night's previous events.

For an hour they had no luck and the threat of a rising sun was looming closer. Starting to feel slightly stressed they quickened their pace as they searched through the streets.

"We should go to areas with larger groups of people." Eve remarked.

"The stronger smell of blood should attract them there"

Adam nodded in agreement.

The only area they could think that would have lots of people at this hour was the street near by to where they had feasted, on the now problem couple, not long before. An area with a few nightclubs and popular music venues where more dedicated partygoers may still be gathered.

It was the sound of slightly maniacal laughter that sparked curiosity in Adam and Eve who decided to investigate further. Quickening their pace and following the sound they located the pair.

"Dammit." Eve whispered under her breath.

"Too late." Adam said as they stared down at a bloody and unmoving body with two laughing vampires lying next to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I realised I messed up Farhid's name. It is Farhid not Fadal, I was tossing up between the two and forgot to correct it in the second chapter.

They were in a darkened alleyway behind a club that had now closed hopefully meaning there wouldn't be any witnesses wondering by.

Adam stepped closer to the couple. They were lying facing each other whispering words in Arabic he couldn't understand, smiling, looking into each other's eyes. It would have been rather sweet if it weren't for the presumably dead body lying next to them. The boy then obviously said something amusing as the girl cracked a massive smile as she let out a joyously loud laugh, the same as the one that had attracted Adam and Eve in the first place.

As she gasped for breath and clutched her stomach in her bout of laughter she first noticed Adam. They momentarily locked eyes with each other, remained unmoving for a second before the girl quickly jumped up, stumbled on her feet a bit. Adam was the first to speak.

"What is your name?" he said slightly sternly, but, in a way one would speak to a child while you were still trying to figure out if she were going to behave or not.

"I'm Arlia and who are _you?_" Arlia replied in an accusing tone.

Adam was momentarily taken aback by her attitude and it was Eve placing her hand gently on his back as she walked up behind him that clicked his brain back in place.

"My name is Adam." He replied.

Thankfully, she spoke and understood English so a language barrier was one less problem they would have to face. Eve spoke some very basic, broken Arabic but Adam wanted to communicate first in case they became violent. He could deal with them fairly easily. The boy was shorter and smaller than Adam so he felt confident he could control him and the girl wouldn't be a problem.

The boy still lying on the ground started humming a tune which the girl clearly recognised as she gasped and did a dance on the spot which once again sent the pair into fits of laughter.

"They're fucking insane." Adam said as he pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and pressed his fingers into his forehead in frustration.

He and Eve were a little confused by this constant giddiness they were displaying. They had both assumed they would have to take the pair back to their house for a very solemn discussion about their newfound immortality but it appeared Arlia and the boy had no interest other than having a good laugh.

Peering at the couple as the girl pulled the boy to his feet with some struggle, Eve said with a sudden realization

"They look…

"Drunk." Adam finished her sentence.

After exchanging a quick glance with Eve, Adam walked to the dead body and pressed a finger on one of the messy wounds on the man's neck. Bringing it to his mouth he placed his finger on the tip of his tongue then immediately spat it out pulling a face like he'd just eaten a slice of lemon.

"That's definitely contaminated blood, this guy must have passed out drunk when they found him." He said nodding towards the still giggly couple.

"What an unfortunate first meal." Eve sighed feeling a pang of sympathy for the couple. Although she was soon trying desperately not to smile at them as it appeared the boy had decided to imitate Adams melancholy pout and slow walk only to trip over his own feet much to the amusement of the girl who let out a cackling laugh at his failed attempt.

The performance was not unseen by Adam who was looking ever more annoyed than usual. He rarely found comfort in people other than Eve and most of his experience with young vampires came from Eve's little sister, Ava, who he was most definitely not fond of. Perhaps it was her careless, free and occasionally rather dumb attitude that exasperated him or that she had made a meal of Ian, the only human he hadn't considered a complete zombie in the past century when he was last with her. Either way, the almost disgustingly happy pair in front of him was starting to get on his nerves.

He rolled his eyes at them and continued his inspection of the body.

"Eve," he said suddenly.

"This guy is still alive."

"What? How is that possible?" Eve replied rushing to Adams side.

The victim was covered in blood as were the couple that had feasted on him. It was messy.

"They mustn't have drunk much before they themselves got drunk," Eve proposed.

"Well, that was lucky." Adam replied. Eve could sense a little relief in his voice that someone who didn't know him like she did wouldn't have picked up.

"Yes," Eve responded. She too was thankful that they wouldn't have to add disposing a dead body to their things to deal with tonight.

"Although he's not dead, not even turned, which means they can't have drunk much so they'll only get hungry again sooner. Our problems aren't over yet." Eve continued.

Adam murmured in agreement.

"Should we clean him up a bit?" Adam asked.

"Perhaps not. It might look like a dog attack this way." Eve replied.

Adam and Eve would have left two almost clean puncture wounds each had they fed on this man, which looks rather suspicious, but thankfully new vampires are far less neat during their eating which worked in their favor this time. The wounds merely looked like torn skin and blood something passable as a dog bite to the neck. They attention was drawn from the body when the boy asked them something in Arabic.

Adam turned to Eve. She shrugged not understanding fully what he said.

"I think it best to leave the body as is, someone will find him early morning, lets just sort out these two." Eve said signaling towards Arlia and the boy who weren't causing trouble at the moment, indeed they were looking rather curiously at Adam and Eve.

"At least they're happy drunks I suppose," Eve said.

"Happy," Adam replied. "Lucky them."

Drinking too much contaminated blood caused a progressively intensifying illness in vampires, much like an addict enjoying too much of a good thing. Adam often craved the momentary release of alcohol but pure alcohol was toxic and blood alcohol eventually became so too, leaving Adam with no real escape from his own mind. Except for his music, and Eve of course.

"Lets just try to get them to the house," Eve said, watching Adam.

Adam nodded.

"Arlia," he called.

"We would like you to come with us."

"Come where?" She replied.

"Stranger danger you know, can never be too careful of strange men in the dark." She said jokingly pointing a finger playfully at Adam.

"No! Back away! I'll save you Arli!" said the boy suddenly as he grabbed Arlia in a massive hug picking her up off the ground.

Arlia squealed as Adam turned to Eve. Eve read his expression and stepped forward to have her turn at communicating with the couple.

"Arlia, what's your friends name?" Eve asked.

The boy returned her to the ground as she replied.

"This is Farhid."

"You and Farhid were at the concert earlier tonight weren't you? Yasmine's concert?"

The pair's eyes lit up.

"Yes we were, were you there too?" Farhid replied expectantly.

"Yes," Eve said smiling. "and Adam is very accomplished at playing music like Yasmine, would you like to hear some?". Eve waited with baited breath for their reply hoping they would agree as she was becoming increasingly aware that the summer sun would rise early.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

The journey back to the house was easier than expected. They were talkative and Farhid playfully mocked Adam and Eve's names by insisting they call him Jesus but on the whole they were easy to manage even though the alcoholic blood had clearly affected them. They also became progressively more tired as they got closer to their destination. Adam and Eve hoped they would sleep giving them time to plan their next meal, as it seemed more likely that they would have to do something illegal to find some untainted blood.

Finally arriving at the house Adam pulled out a spare mattress Eve had that occasionally Marlowe had slept on. The two tried not to think about him too much; the grief over his death was still raw.

"Nice clock." Farhid said sleepily pointing to the antique on the wall.

"Thank you." Eve replied as she threw some blankets on the mattress. They would all rest in the same room so Adam and Eve could keep an eye on them.

Arlia almost immediately fell onto the mattress her eyes drooping. New vampires were usually full of energy after their first feed but alcoholic blood was not good for anyone let alone two that had been turned only hours ago.

"Wait!" Arlia said suddenly her eyes flinging open again as Farhid joined her on the mattress.

"You promised us some music," she pouted.

Eve turned to Adam and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and shrugged in agreement.

Having left all his instruments and gear in Detroit he would have to play on the dusty, old guitar Eve kept. She didn't play it but she held it whenever she missed him in their many years apart.

Eve fetched it as Farhid and Arlia looked at Adam expectantly despite their fatigue.

When Adam and Eve settled on their mattress he began playing. He hated playing for strangers but he thought it would be best to settle down the new couple so he closed his eyes to pretend it was just Eve. The tune was soft, in a minor key, which sounded rather sad but built to a slow crescendo that sounded surprisingly optimistic for Adams music. Adam finished his piece and opened his eyes. Being satisfied that Farhid and Arlia were sleeping he turned to Eve who was already looking at him.

"I haven't heard that one before," she said quietly.

"Was it for me?"

"You know it was," Adam replied softly as he leaned into her.

They down on the bed as Adam put the guitar to one side and allowed themselves what would likely be one last moment of peace before their adventures with this new couple began.


End file.
